The problem of a wet basement and how to remedy it has been disclosed in Joseph F. Gazzo U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,925, Dec. 10, 1974. This problem has now been compounded by the identification of the presence of radon gas in many basements. A study conducted by the University of Iowa has shown that 75% of Iowa houses exceed the acceptable level of radon which is 4 picocuries per liter of air. Iowa houses average 9 picocuries per liter.
What is needed then is a system for keeping basements dry and also eliminating radon gas.